Only Time
by Silent-Demon
Summary: You won't be able to support her you know. " The woman say knowingly, her words full of acid...


Only Time  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to Void, and this fic would probably make more sense if you were to read that one shot first. Some people nudged me on, so here the sequel is for you all! This will be a multi chaptered fic!! Please read and review!! Thanks much to those who reviewed my other Jimmy Neutron fic as well!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. Period. I own who you don't know.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chapter One: Recrudesce  
  
XXX Flashback XXX  
  
" That little brat has soiled our perfect name! I don't care what you do with her! I don't want her in my sight! " A woman screams at a younger woman, who was standing in front of a hurt girl. A black and blue bruise was visible on her cheek.  
  
" I don't know where you're going off thinking you can do this to her! It was an accident, or are you too dumb-minded to see that! " The teen woman screams to the woman, unfocused rage in her green eyes.  
  
" You wouldn't understand, you're not a Vortex. " The woman spats harshly, waving her left hand side to side. The teen growls, and before the woman or the child knew it, the teen's hand was thrust forward and connects with the woman's cheek, sending her to the carpet floor.  
  
" I'm not a Vortex because my mother DIED! Or do you not remember your own sister's death?! " The teen screeches, even more angry than before. The child scoots back towards the door; she only wanted out, and nothing more. She was scared, confused, and soon she was wanting to see her friends more than anything. She couldn't take any more of the fighting, the police, the stares. She wanted to practically disappear, so as it seemed everyone else wanted her to. She hadn't gotten very far, for the teen in front of her held a hand down, signaling her to stop and wait.  
  
" You didn't have to take your pathetic father's name you know, you would have gotten financial support if you would have stayed one. " The woman says solemnly, her voice was cold and calculated. Her words were obviously placed carefully to push the right buttons, her objective was to simply get under the teen's skin. She really loathed the teen for protecting such a burden on her perfect reputation, and the teen knew it. The teen's next words not only puzzled the woman, but were the few last she was to hear as well.  
  
" Money isn't everything. It only is to someone who cares more about wealth than life itself; life, love and your own children. " She hisses coldly, before turning around to the child, holding her arms out to her gently.  
  
" You won't be able to support her you know. " The woman says knowingly, her acid words meant to hit hard, but she had a feeling the teen already knew. She turns around after lifting hte child into her arms.  
  
" I know that, but at least I'll give her a life. "  
  
XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX  
  
" Thia!! Hey Thia! Wake up you lazy bum! " A female voice calls loudly, but happily, as a giggle was found in her tone. A teen girl, who went by Thia, opens her groggy green eyes and sits up suddenly in her dark colored bed. One of her eyes begins to tweek badly as she looks at the clock. : 6:30 a.m. :  
She groans and throws the covers off herself, but screams as a pair of brown eyes welcome her vision. Her very large shirt wasn't currently covering her whole body, as she realizes and soon she was on the floor; her hands pulling her shirt down and a crimson color begins to cover her cheeks.  
  
" Hey, Thia. You okay? " He asks, stiffling a laugh. As her cheeks begin returning to their normal color, she took the liberty of chucking a black sheeted pillow at him in means of revenge. The pillow hit dead on, and soon, a battle of the fittest had begun and feathers were popping left and right.  
  
" Hey you two, get a move on! We have to make it to the new house before the agent does. Unloading is going to take quite a while. And Locke, stop giving her bad ideas. Thia always starts those little fights and it makes such a mess. " The same female voice from before emerges along with a rather short female. Her mahogany hair flipped around her soft face and over her shoulder, the hair itself was tied in a lavender ribbon, and thread was lacing through the hair itself. The man, Locke, walks over to her and greets her with a kiss on the temple.  
  
" Sorry sweetie, it's just so fun to pick on her though. This is my house anyway, so it's not like I won't clean it up. "  
  
" You won't clean it up. " The smiling woman adds, her green eyes shine with humor. Locke lightly slaps her over the shoulder, a feigned hurt look spread across his brown eyes.  
  
" Daysa, that's not fair. You always clean it for me before I get the chance... " He whines, his voice causes both Thia and Daysa to burst into a giggling fit. The younger of the girls, Thia, takes a wide look around the room as Daysa and Locke leave the room.  
  
' This is my last day. And I was really excited about staying at Locke's too...Oh well. ' She thinks to herself as she unconsciencly walks to a small dresser and begins to brush her hair. It was a particularly odd hair style that she begins to produce as she twists some hair in a messy bun, leaving a layer of light green hair to rest on her shoulders and past for the time being. After becoming satisfied with that part, she returns to the green under layer and begin to split it into two sections and braids both sides. When she was completly done, she examines herself fully and thouroughly and nods triumphantly. She suddenly remembers something and shuffles around her drawer until she pulls out a small bag and a handful of light purple beads.  
  
" DAYSA!! " She yells loudly, " Could you help me with my hair?! " A few moments later, Daysa walks into Thia's room, a small smile on her face.  
  
" Beads again? " She questions with an eyebrow raised, and only recieves a nervous nod in responce. Daysa smiles and pulls a spare stool over to behind Thia. She sits down and holds her hands out, motioning for the beads. Thia places them in her hands, and sighs quietly.  
  
" How do you want it? "  
  
"... Neutron style. " Thia responds automatically, but doesn't notice the smile on Daysa's face as she starts to thread the beads around Thia's hair. It takes a few minutes before either women say anything, Thia being the first.  
  
" So...Why is it we're moving to an unknown town. You don't even know the name. " Thia asks, crossing her arms as she watches Daysa from the mirror. Daysa frowns slightly, disappointed at Thia's short term memory.  
  
" Remember, one of my designs were bought in some town, and they want me to move there to become a full time Model Fashion Designer. I'll be creating the model's clothes for the upcoming model contest. You know, the one coming up in a few weeks. The one for- "  
  
" I know I know, older teens to young adults. Those who choose to see the stars, become the stars. You've told me THAT dumb phrase a million times. " Thia groans, but stops to gaze at the second mirror that Daysa held up to reflect the mirror's reflection. ( The thing hair stylists do to show you the back of your head. )  
  
" Do you like it? I'm glad you found those green beads, they suit you. "  
  
" ....Thank you. " Thia whispers calmly, her mood suddenly being stripped from her. Daysa watches her for a few moments before asking.  
  
" So what inspired the " Neutron Style " ? " Daysa asks, and is shocked at the suprise in Thia's eyes. Thia turns around, her facade look was pretty obvious.  
  
" I don't remember. "  
  
" I see...- " Suddenly, the phone begins to ring downstairs, startling both Daysa and Thia. Daysa stands from her stool and moves it back to the corner, " That must be the Agency. I'll be right back. " Thia nods quietly, reaching out as Daysa hands her the small mirror.  
  
" Daysa, it's the Agency! " Thia hears Locke call out from the downstairs livingroom. Daysa, who was already out of the room, was yelling back t him excitedly as she ran down the stairway.  
  
" Great! I'll be right there! " She yells, the happiness in her voice was very apparent. Thia simply moves to her temporary bed and lays down, mirror still in hand. Her head was tilted to the side, as to not ruin her hair.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
" Thia!! Come on we have to leave now! " Daysa yells, jerking Thia out of her daze. She gazes at the clock again. : 8:46a.m. : SHe pulls herself out of bed and heads downstairs, where Locke and Daysa were waiting.  
  
" So I'll call the truck company right away. I should be out and with you guys within a couple weeks, okay? " Locke says, an arm wrapped around Daysa's shoulders. Thia nods slightly, and is pulled into a tight embrace by Locke.  
  
" Be good, 'kay? Don't give Daysa too much trouble. " He says playfully as he presses a small kiss to her forehead. Daysa laughs behind him.  
  
" Don't hold your breathe Locke, she's just like you. It's as if she were your daughter. " Daysa says, holding in a fit of giggles. Locke crinkles his nose slightly, before patting Thia's head. Thia smiles and turns to head for the door. As soon as she was totally out the door, Locke turns to Daysa, a semi-stern look on his face.  
  
" Will she be alright? " He asks quietly, and he recieves a small shrug from his girlfriend.  
  
" I'm definately hoping so. I'm hoping she won't remember this. " Daysa says sadly, " Her memory lapse will only go so far. Let's hope it stretched far enough. But I'll see you later, okay? " Daysa whispers sadly, and lightly kisses Locke on the lips. He holds her momentarily before letting her go and watches her walk out the door.  
  
" See you soon, Daysa. "  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
" See, this will be fun, you'll see Thia. " Daysa says as they enter the town, their new residence. Thia looks into the same mirror still, one of her hands were playing with one of her braids. Her gaze shifts out the window for a few seconds, just long enough to catch a glimpse of a few teenagers, about the same age as herself, playing catch in the local park. A fountain sparkles beautiful crystal clear water as Daysa drives past it.  
  
" Sure... " Thia says quietly, her thoughts beginning to jumble together and a dazed feeling overcomes her until the very moment in which the car gave a small jerk. The car was stopped in front of a large building, most likely the Agency Daysa was talking about. Daysa was just getting out of the car and soon, Thia follows suit, the mirror still in her grasp.  
  
" You gonna wait here ? " Daysa asks, though she pretty much knew the answer and was already heading inside, a odd feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach.  
  
" Ah, Ms. Daysa. You have finally arrived. I would like to welcome you to- " Was all Thia's mind would let her hear. Her green eyes were wide with terror as her gaze was directed to the sign at the entrance of the Agency. Her fingers begin to tremble and tears were dropping down her cheeks. Her confusion was building every second, for she didn't know what was wrong with herself. She couldn't figure out the reason she was crying; why she was so upset and why her fingers were so jumbled. She re-reads the sign, a sudden thought crashes into her mind.  
  
Retroville Model Agency  
  
" Ah... " Her voice refuses to be sounded, and before she could stop it, the mirror in her hands slips from her grasp and shatters on the ground in front of her.  
  
" Thia!! " Daysa cries out suddenly, her feet dashing from the Agency doors, along with the woman who met her inside and towards Thia's trembling form.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Well, there is chapter one. Remember that this was the sequel to Void, and I am hoping you read that first. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are most appreciated along with some constructive critisim too. I really like improving, so I can't wait to hear what you all think! Please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!  
  
( P.S. Pst, if you like Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom, I have fics on those two as well, go check em out!! I need motivation people!! ;;; ) 


End file.
